Hermionella
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: It's parody on Cinderella, with Hermione, Rita Skeeter, Parvati and Pansy, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigew, and McGonagall as a fairy.


This story was supposed to be G, but on few places there is few swearing, like when Draco says "What the hell?" which is now really G. I think it's okay to be PG.

This is Cinderella story, with Hermione being Cinderella. The story is called "Hermionella", but in the story everyone will call her Hermione. Rite Skeeter is her evil stepmother, and Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson are her two evil sisters. I wanted Harry to be young prince, but James is dead, and I don't believe in reincarnation, so Draco will be prince, and Lucius will be Emperor. :sigh: I swear I tried to do a story without Lucius, or Draco, but I can't. They are just most interesting characters. They will be good in this story. And Peter Pettigrew will be king's servant.

# Hermionella

Once upon a time, in a land far away, a good man, with a daughter was living. He had a wife, but she died. He and his daughter were getting pretty well, until he decided that the girl needs mother, and he has to marry someone. He was on one of his friend's parties, where he met widow Skeeter. She also had two daughters.

They started being friends, and than they suddenly married. Hermione didn't like Rite Skeeter, with her two daughters: Pansy and Parvati; the same way three of them didn't like Hermione.

Not long after Hermione's father died and Rita was widow for second time in her life. Instead of helping Hermione when she needed her most, she was mean to her. She made her work, and be their housekeeper. 

Hermione was a good girl. She was always doing all chores, and making meals for evil stepmother, and two stepsisters.

One morning, while she was cleaning the hall, someone knocked on the door. Hermione knew that it was her duty to open the door. Firstly cause stepmother, and two stepsisters were having music class right now, and secondly even if they didn't it was still her job. 

When she opened the door, a small man was standing in front of her. The thing she recognized on him was his epitahem, which was red, and a gold was a king's crown. Hermione knew that the man had to be Emperor's servant.

-"Good day my dear lady. I am here to announce you that Emperor is making a ball to find a new Empress for him son. All girls are invited. It will be held tomorrow, in 7 o'clock. Now good day to you, off I go" – said a little man, and went away.

-"Goodbye, Sir" – yelled Hermione after him.

She has to tell the rest of her "family" about this. She run upstairs into their drawing room, where music classes were held. She got into the room, without knocking. Rita was playing harpsichord, Pansy had a flute, and Parvati was singing.

When Rita noticed Hermione she said:

-"What are you doing here, don't you have any chores to do?" – Parvati and Pansy smirked.

-"I do, but…" – Hermione tried.

-"No excuses girl. Now go back to work" – said stepmother.

-"Yeah go to work" – said Pansy after her.

-"Yeah go and work" – it was Parvati.

-"But Emperor Lucius's (sorry I can't help it, but Emperor Lucius sounds much better than King Lucius) servant was just here…" –Hermione said.

-"Emperor Lucius" – said Parvati, in amazement.

-"Young Draco's father" – Pansy screamed.

-"Quiet girls" – yelled Rita Skeeter. –"Now what did he say?"

-"Emperor is making a ball…"

-"A ball" – said Parvati.

-"And Draco will be there" – said Pansy.

-"Emperor is making it to find a right wife for his son…" – Hermione said again, making the atmosphere even tenser.

-"Her Majesty Empress Parvati Malfoy…" – Parvati bowed to no one, giving her hand out, again to no one.

-"Her Highness Empress Pansy Malfoy…" – Pansy did the same.

-"And all girls are invited. It's going to be held tomorrow at seven o'clock" – Hermione was finally able to finish.

-"We have to get ready" – screamed Parvati.

-"Yes we do" – yelled Pansy after her. They both run out of the room, leaving Rita and Hermione alone.

-"Is the Emperor looking for a wife?" – Asked Rita Skeeter remarkably.

-"No just young prince Draco" – Said Hermione.

-"Damn it" – said Rita to herself, very quietly.

-"Excuse me, but did you say something?" – Asked Hermione.

-"Nothing. Oh look at the time, I have to get ready" – said Rita, and almost exited the room.

-"Stepmother" – asked Hermione.

-"Yes" – she said.

-"Can I go to the ball? The Emperor said all girls in the Empire…" – Hermione really wanted to go. 

-"If you finish all your chores, and get the right dress" – she said self-importantly, and turned around.

-"Her Magnificence Empress Hermione Malfoy" – Hermione said, and bowed giving hand to invisible person, after she made sure that her stepmother was gone.

At the same time in the Malfoy Regal Manor (I'm not sure if there is this part in the cartoon, but in the book I'm using now to write the story there is. Did I mention that the book is for preschoolers?), His Majesty Emperor Lucius had fight with his son, Draco III. 

-"What the hell do you think you are doing? You are making a moron from me! You didn't even ask me do I want that stupid ball" – Draco was snarling at his father, the Emperor, while they had fight in the big library.

-"The reason I didn't ask you was that you would reject to make a ball" – His Majesty was saying through his teeth. 

-"Oh, very nice father. Or Your Majesty, if it's better way to call you" – Draco sneered at his father.

-"Draco I told you for thousandth time not to call me that way" – Lucius said.

-"Wonderful. During my ball I'll also tell everyone that they don't have to call you Your Majesty anymore, but just Lucius" – Draco sneered. In last year he was getting very bad with his father.

-"I though that you don't have to call that way. Everybody else does." – Lucius snapped at his son.

-"What's even the point of that stupid ball?" – Draco asked.

-"Finding you a right wife, son" – Lucius placed his right hand, on his son's shoulder.

-"I don't want to marry anyone." – Draco said.

-"Oh, so you want to be bachelor?" – Lucius sneered. –"I'm telling you for all these years that I didn't make you to have fun. You are my heir Draco Lucius Malfoy III."

-"So you don't like me. All these years you spend raising me just because you need heir?" – Draco was really annoyed by what his father said. 

-"I'm sorry" – said Lucius, hugging or better strangling his son. –"I love you son." 

_This always works, _Lucius thought.

Draco also hugged his father:

-"I'm sorry father I said that about you. Tomorrow I'll find a wife" – Draco said.

Hermione finished her all chores, but she didn't have a right dress. 

When her stepmother, and two stepsisters were about to go, she wished them good luck, and they went away smirking. 

Then she went to the back yard, and started crying. She cried, and cried. 

-"Don't cry Hermione Granger" – said a mild voice. 

-"Who is it?" – Hermione raised her head little. She saw no one else than Minerva McGonagall. Minerva had her hair down, and dyed blond. Instead of black ones, she was wearing pale blue robes.

-"I am Professor McGonagall, you fairy. Now what do you wish?" – Professor asked Hermione.

-"I want to go on ball, but I don't have right dress" – Hermione said.

-"I guess I can fix that. _Productivatius_!" – McGonagall said. Hermione find herself wearing the best robes she ever saw. They were (I can't really remember any color I like that will fit. So just imagine them in any color you like).

Hermione's hair was up, and her face was covered in make up. 

-"Thank you fairy" – said Hermione, just when she was ready to apparate.

-"Yes I know. But you must get home before 2 in the morning (I know it's supposed to be 12, but I still think that is too early.).

-"I will, don't worry." - Hermione apparated.

In the Malfoy Regal Manor, Draco was getting really bored. All that stupid girls were coming to him, and giggling at sight of him. He was sitting on the throne, and his arm supporting his head. 

He was wearing long black robes, with epitaphem. 

From an upper balcony, his father was sitting and looking at his son.

-"Look at him. There are all those girls in my Empire, and doesn't want any of them. Do you think he is gay?" – Lucius wandered.

Peter Pettigrew who was sitting beside him had to lie. 

-"No, Your Highness, I think that he just hadn't found right girl yet." 

Of course Pettigrew thought the same way as the Emperor did, but he knew that he would be dead by now if he'd agree that Draco III was a queer.

When Hermione entered the Manor she was amazed. It was huge. 

She was passing the hall, when she saw His Majesty, Draco III. Draco was returning from the toilet (Do'h, even if he's prince, he is also a human).

When he saw Hermione he was amazed. She looked beautiful. And Hermione was also surprised how Draco is so good looking.

They didn't say anything. They just got on the stage and started dancing. All girls around were hurt. From all of them, Draco III choused Hermione Granger? 

When Emperor Lucius saw this he was happy cause his son finally found a girl. And Pettigrew changed his opinion that Draco may be bi. 

Hermione and Draco III danced until Hermione noticed that it is five to 2. Then she just ran away outside, and apparated. Draco III stayed amazed, and yelled after her "What's your name?" But didn't get the answer.

Emperor was shocked. 

After the ball Pettigrew saw that that girl lost her shoe. He showed it to the Prince and the Emperor, who decided that tomorrow they'd go around the kingdom, trying the shoe to every girl. And to which one it fits, it'll be Draco's wife.

Rita Skeeter was so mad that prince didn't chouse one of her daughters, than a stupid girl that don't even respect him. What made her even angrier was that she spent whole night trying to attract Emperor's attention, but she couldn't. 

-"Hermione, wash windows." – She ordered, even if Hermione did so last day.

Hermione started washing them. 

Someone knocked on their doors. Hermione opened them. It was Peter Pettigrew. Parvati and Pansy were totally lost when they saw him. 

He told them everything, and they both tried to put it on, but it was impossible to fit a shoe. They both had feet that were 14, so they were usually buying men's shoes. 

When Pettigrew was about to give shoe to Hermione to try it out, Rita Skeeter tripped him. He felt on the ground, and shoe got shattered. 

While stepmother and her two evil daughters laughed, Pettigrew was terrified on though what will king do to him. 

Hermione came close to him, and said:

-"Don't cry…"

-"King will kill me, my good lady" – he sobbed.

-"He won't."

-"How do you know that? He is mean, and bad. He is cruel person." – He sobbed again.

-"I know he won't I have another shoe" – Hermione smiled showing Pettigrew another one.

-"You are…" – He got the shoe on her leg. It fitted perfectly. 

After he led Hermione to the Malfoys, leaving Rita, Parvati, and Pansy alone to dig each other's eyes.

Hermione and Draco III married, Hermione became Empress Hermione Malfoy, and they lived happily ever after.

Epilogue: Well they lived happily ever after, until Draco didn't get his heir, and decided to do same thing his father did, when he didn't need Narcissa anymore; kill Hermione, and blame someone else. 

~The end~

So how did you like it? I though it was cute to call Lucius all the time Emperor, and Draco to get him III. By the way I did that thing on the end cause I can't keep Draco and Lucius good guys. They are just too perfect as good ones. Anyways I wouldn't like any of them if they'd be good. They'd suck then. 

And I was thinking during the book four that there must be something between Rita Skeeter and Lucius Malfoy, when she was writing all that stuff about Arthur Weasley, and Voldemort. And when she was writing all that stuff about Hogwarts, and Harry. Maybe Lucius asked her privately to do that? 


End file.
